


You are my Venus

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 7





	You are my Venus

三好一成从楼梯上冲下来，热烈得像一阵夏威夷的海风。他把手机举得很高，比起自己被绊一跤、更怕手里的东西被摔坏似的，钻进会客室里。立花泉正在搜集最新的企划邀请，被这阵风引起了注意力：“一成君？注意脚下，不要跑太快了哦。”

“我说，监督！”他艰难地吞咽了一口，看上去有些急切又紧张，“我、我的作品入选了！”

泉没听明白，也许是因为他太激动了，原本就前卫的用词变得更加难以解释。一成的美术功力大家都看在眼里，海报设计、舞台灵感、节日装潢，能入围什么奖项似乎都不是奇怪的事情，理所当然。她顺着他的话点了点头：“那，恭喜……？”

他发现是自己讲得太急，没说清楚具体情况，赶紧补充：“这次我参加的主题全校只有3个入选，我是第一名，所以拿到了票……那个，这周末，监督可以和我一起去看吗？”

他看起来有些惴惴不安，眼睛亮晶晶的，又有些害羞。泉从茶几底下拿出日程本，翻了几页，遗憾地发现日程满了：“这周末可能不行，要去别的剧团帮忙……实在对不起，我应该是实在没有时间了。”

话音刚落，一成的表情立刻黯淡了下来，看上去有些失落，又勉强地笑了：“没有时间啊……那也没关系，我们下次再约吧！”

她有些疑惑，准备再问一些什么，一成却一阵风似的跑走了。泉从沙发上站起来，有些不知所措，掂量着自己是不是说错了话。

又过两天，在泉几乎已经快忘掉这件事情的时候，一成在ins上提到了她。那确实是一副非常漂亮的作品，与一成一向大胆跳脱的设计不同，这一次的作品更加精巧细腻。画作同时结合了灯光，模糊的笔触间用清淡的颜色勾抹出暧昧感。

她动动手指，点下一颗爱心。结果没过几分钟，作者就敲响了她卧室的门：“监督？我看到你点的赞了~稍微，可以出来看看吗？”

画展只是学校办的一个系列活动下的子活动，为期两日便结束了，作品被一成带了回来，摆在仓库里。他在中央挂了很大一块白色砂洗缎作为背景，仓库里的柜子和道具都被遮住了。月色如水，透过陈旧的玻璃窗后添上几点斑驳。画布用了粗粝的材质，没有镶框，于是整幅作品像是没有边界，从正中央生出一束栩栩如生的玻璃花。

他匍匐在地上，最终在角落找到插座，把落地布置好的灯打开，一团团光晕有生命似的浮了起来，光珠沿着花瓣尖凝聚下坠。她光是站在那里看着，感觉被吸进一个新的世界里，砰然心动。

“天哪。”泉掩住嘴，情不自禁地发出赞叹，“你让它们活过来了，我无法形容这种美丽……这幅作品叫什么？”

“《Venus》，赞吧？”一成骄傲地挤了挤眼睛。

泉毫不犹豫地点点头：“让人有非常心动的感觉呢，还有这些星辰……”

她伸出手去，试图触碰那些光尘。他惊讶地看着她，小小的谎言被揭穿了，心脏跟着她扑闪扑闪的睫毛一并加速跳动。所幸夜晚挡住了他微微发红的耳根，一成的双手不自然地在背后绞在一起。他小声嘟囔：“……因为监督就是我的Venus啊。”


End file.
